A Hidden Feeling
by Keichi Shougi
Summary: Siapa yang akan menerima begitu saja perjodohan? Jika kalian saling mengenal pasangan, tentu tak akan menjadi rumit. Namun bagaimana jika bertemu pun kalian belum pernah? Dan awal pertemuan terjadi setelah janji suci terucap?/"aku tidak mungkin membiarkan istriku membiayai keperluan sehari-hari."/"Haruno, hn?"/"Dia tidak lagi Haruno sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Dia adalah..."/RnR?


Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak mereka memutuskan untuk menerima perjodohan itu. Perjodohan tanpa cinta, tanpa tahu bagaimana sifat dan sikap satu sama lainnya. Dengan alasan sederhana dan tak masuk akal –ingin mempererat kembali persahabatan, kedua orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk menjodohkan anak kesayangan mereka. _'Lagi pula, dia anak yang baik. Kami bahkan mengenal kedua orang tuanya dengan baik. Bukankah kau juga belum punya pasangan, sayang?'_ Begitulah ucapan orang tua mereka saat memutuskan untuk menjodohkan keduanya.

Tidak. Keduanya tentu tidak setuju pada perjodohan ini. Bagaimana mungkin mereka menikah dengan orang yang tidak mereka kenal sebelumnya. Bahkan untuk bertatap muka pun tak pernah. Namun, apa yang kedua orang tua mereka ucapkan selanjutnya memang benar. Sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk memiliki teman hidup karena usia mereka yang terbilang sudah sangat matang. Bahkan di umur mereka yang sekarang, mereka tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan untuk memiliki pasangan. Oleh karena itu, dengan banyak pertimbangan, keduanya memutuskan untuk setuju.

Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu satu sama lain. Hanya mendekatkan diri melalui ponsel pribadi mereka. Bertukar cerita hanya melalui pesan singkat atau hanya sekedar menelpon disaat senggang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, mereka bertemu di pernikahan mereka sendiri.

Gadis itu terkejut ketika ia melihat calon suaminya sendiri. Pria dengan tubuh tegap yang sempurna, wajah tampan dengan garis rahang yang tegas dan hidung mancung, serta bibir tipis yang jika tersenyum akan sangat mempesona. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih terkejut ialah karena gadis itu sangat mengenalinya. Bukan. Bukan karena mereka adalah teman lama atau hanya orang asing yang pernah bertemu sekali di jalanan, tapi karena pria itu adalah seorang komposer terkenal yang selama ini gadis itu sukai musik-musiknya.

Ya, ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok yang menjadi inspirasi gadis itu untuk menulis cerita-ceritanya. Tentu. Gadis itu adalah seorang penulis. Seorang penulis terkenal yang bahkan novelnya termasuk dalam jajaran novel _best seller_ dunia. Namun orang-orang tak mengenalinya sebagai dirinya sendiri –Haruno Sakura. Orang-orang lebih sering menyebutnya _Cherryblossom_ –nama penanya.

Ah, disisi lain. Pria itu masih menunggu calon istrinya. Oh, bukan menunggu hingga ia datang. Gadis itu tentu sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati dengannya. Ia hanya menunggu hingga waktunya tiba untuk ia dapat membuka penutup wajah – _veil_ milik calon istrinya. Dan ketika janji suci telah terucap, setelah keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, dan memperbolehkan mencium pasangan telah diucapkan, mereka menghadap satu sama lain. Dengan wajah datarnya, pria itu membuka penutup wajah sang gadis.

Sasuke terkejut, namun tak begitu kentara. Bahkan gadis di hadapannya tak tahu bahwa ia terkejut.

' _Manis_.' Batinnya. Ia menatap gadis itu sejenak. Meneliti wajah gadis yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya. Gadis itu begitu manis. Ia memiliki hidung yang kecil, bibir tipis yang juga terlihat kecil, iris sewarna batu _emerald_ serta warna rambut yang tak biasa. Merah muda. Tapi gadis itu memiliki dahi yang cukup lebar. Walaupun begitu, gadis di hadapannya benar-benar manis. Setelah cukup meneliti wajah istrinya, ia berbisik pelan, "bolehkah?" Saat gadis itu mengangguk, Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipi gadis itu, mencium bibirnya lembut.

' _Ah. Ciuman pertamaku.'_ Batin keduanya.

Dan suara tepukan tangan dan sorak-sarai tamu menghiasi disela-sela ciuman mereka.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: SasuSaku_

 _Rate :_ _T_

 _Karangan_ _ini_ _asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

 **A Hidden Feeling**

 **DLDR**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

"Sasuke- _kun_. Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli bahan makanan. Kau ingin sesuatu?" Sasuke sedang mencoba menciptakan sebuah lagu baru di studio-nya saat Sakura menghampirinya. Gadis itu tengah mengenakan mantelnya. Udara di luar cukup dingin karena sudah memasuki minggu ke-dua di musim dingin.

Setelah mereka menikah pada bulan lalu. Sakura memutuskan untuk mengatakan pada Sasuke agar mereka segera mencari rumah untuk bisa mereka tinggali berdua. Walau hanya apartemen kecil, Sakura tetap tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia tak memikirkan masalah itu. Pria itu ternyata telah mempersiapkan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar untuk mereka tinggali berdua dengan uang hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Rumah itu bahkan memiliki studio musik yang sengaja pria itu siapkan untuk ia bekerja, dan tentu dengan sebuah ruang perpustakaan kecil agar mereka berdua tidak begitu merasa bosan.

Oh, dan mengenai pekerjaan Sakura. Sebenarnya Sasuke belum mengetahui pekerjaan sesungguhnya wanita itu. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura juga bekerja, namun ia tak tahu apa pekerjaan istrinya. Yah, bukan Uchiha namanya jika ia tidak memiliki ego yang tinggi. Malu bertanya adalah jawabannya. Ia ingin Sakura-lah yang memberi tahunya. Tapi sampai kapan?

"Tidak perlu. Aku ikut denganmu." Ucapnya mantap. Sakura sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke menggeser kursinya. Wanita itu memberi jalan untuk Sasuke saat pria itu berniat mengambil jaket tebal ke kamar mereka.

Saat Sakura melihat Sasuke mengambil kunci mobilnya. Wanita itu menatapnya sejenak hingga membuat Sasuke bingung. "Apa?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , supermarket-nya tidak jauh dari sini. Kurasa kita bisa jalan kaki saja." Sakura tersenyum maklum. Suaminya benar-benar pria yang cuek dan dingin. Ia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan perasaannya pada Sakura. Oh, tidak. Sakura tidak pernah mengharapkan rasa cinta dari pria itu, karena ia tahu pria itu tidak pernah mencintainya. Ingat bahwa mereka menikah hanya karena perjodohan. Dan ia yakin Sasuke masih bersikap baik padanya hanya karena tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan kedua orang tua mereka. Bahkan Sakura pun juga begitu. Walau sedikit demi sedikit, perasaan yang tak pernah sekalipun ia rasakan itu mulai tumbuh untuk suaminya.

"Hn. Baiklah." Wanita itu tersenyum manis saat Sasuke menyetujui sarannya. Melihat senyuman itu membuat Sasuke tak ingin melepaskan pandangan dari wajah manis istrinya. Degupan jantungnya kembali tidak normal, dan ia selalu merasakannya saat ia berada di dekat wanita itu, saat wanita itu tersenyum, bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya, membuat dekatakan jantungnya berada di atas batas normal.

Ah, ternyata mereka mulai mencintai satu sama lain, namun terlalu takut untuk sekedar menyatakan yang sesungguhnya. Atau, karena mereka belum menyadarinya? Sungguh, perasaan benar-benar membingungkan, _huh_?

* * *

"Berapa harga semuanya?" Sakura bertanya saat seluruh belanjaanya telah dihitung. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dari dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa.

"634.250 yen, nona." Gadis dengan surai senada bunga kebanggan Jepang itu terkejut. Tak sadar jika ia sudah membeli banyak dengan harga yang tak sedikit. Ia menghela napas sejenak. Mau bagaimana lagi? Toh sudah ia beli. Akan sangat memalukan jika ia harus mengembalikan beberapa barang ke raknya. Apalagi sekarang ia sedang bersama Sasuke.

Saat gadis itu mengeluarkan uangnya hendak membayar, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memberikan uangnya. "E-eh? Sasuke- _kun_?" Gadis itu berbalik menatap suaminya.

"Apa anda yang membayar ini semua, tuan?" Gadis kasir itu tersenyum dengan semburat merah tipis. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang pria tampan berada di depannya sedang menatap dan memperhatikannya. Oh, tentu tidak. Gadis itu hanya sedikit ke _ge-er_ -an.

"Hn." Sasuke mengeluarkan kata _favorite_ -nya untuk menjawab sang gadis kasir. Ia kembali menatap Sakura, "aku tidak mungkin membiarkan **istriku** membiayai keperluan sehari-hari kita." _Voila_! Sekali mendayung, dua pulau terlampaui. Gadis-gadis di sekitarnya yang memandanginya tentu terkejut dengan pernyataan pria itu. Bahkan si gadis kasir sampai tak sadar bahwa mulutnya sedikit terbuka. 'Ah! Sudah menikah rupanya.' Begitulah kiranya isi pemikiran mereka. Dan tentu saja, pulau yang lainnya adalah wajah Sakura yang sedikit memerah dan senyum kikuk wanita itu. Betapa manisnya istrinya.

"Ini kembaliannya 50 yen lagi, tuan." Sasuke mengambilnya. Dengan sigap pemuda itu juga membawa barang belanjaan mereka. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Sakura mengikuti suaminya. 'Beruntungnya punya suami tampan dan perhatian seperti itu.' Pikir sang gadis kasir. Namun, apa yang dilihat belum tentu seperti apa yang dirasakan, bukan?

Sakura mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan sedikit lebih cepat. Setelah memasukkan kembali dompet yang tadi ia keluarkan ke dalam tas, gadis itu mengambil kantong belanja yang Sasuke bawa di tangan kanannya. Pria itu sedikit terkejut, namun tak kentara.

" _Arigatou ne_ , Sasuke _-kun_." Sakura tersenyum manis. Kembali jantung pria itu berdetak di atas batas normal. Langkahnya sedikit melambat, membiarkan Sakura berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Ia menghela napas sejenak. Berusaha mengembalikan detak jantungnya ke batas normal. "Sasuke- _kun_?" Istrinya berbalik. Dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan tanda bingung, ia menatap pria itu.

"Apa itu tidak berat?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah menggemaskan istrinya. Bisa-bisa ia menjatuhkan harga diri Uchiha jika ia ketahuan berdebar.

Sakura menatap kantong belanja yang ia bawa. Ia kembali tersenyum, "tidak." Ah, betapa ia menyukai senyuman istrinya.

Sakura tak sadar ketika bibir tipis itu tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang pertama kali pria itu tunjukkan untuk orang lain selain keluarganya. Setelah menikmatinya sejenak, Sasuke kembali pada raut wajah datarnya tanpa istrinya ketahui. "Kau bisa membawanya dengan tangan kananmu?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Tentu. Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_?" Tak menjawab, Sasuke berjalan ke arah istrinya. Dengan tangan kanan yang kosong, Sasuke meraih tangan kiri wanitanya. Terkejut, namun tidak melawan. Sakura membiarkan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Menyelipkan jari-jari kurus panjangnya pada jari-jari kecil Sakura.

Dengan wajah yang dihiasi semburat merah tipis, keduanya berjalan berdampingan dan saling mengeratkan genggaman tangan dalam diam yang menyenangkan.

* * *

Dua bulan telah berlalu. Semakin hari, perasaan itu semakin tumbuh di antara keduanya. Walau mereka masih tak menyadari perasaan yang berkembang terus menerus, tapi perasaan nyaman dan cemburu itu tak dapat mereka hindari.

Sasuke kini sudah mengetahui pekerjaan istrinya. Seorang penulis. Ia ingat bagaimana frustasinya ia saat mengetahui sang istri adalah seorang penulis dan keterkejutan gadis itu saat Sasuke membaca buku karangannya di perpustakaan kecil mereka.

 _ **Flashback –on**_

"Kau juga membaca buku itu?" Sasuke sedang duduk di antara rak berisikan novel karangan Cherryblossom saat Sakura menemukannya. Gadis itu tak dapat menutupi nada terkejut dan penasarannya saat ia berbicara.

"Hn." Menatap sekilas istrinya, ia mengangguk. Dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang diinterupsi istrinya.

"Kau suka?" Sakura dapat melihat bahu pria itu terangkat tanda ia sedang menghela napas. 'Apa aku membuatnya kesal?' Pikirnya.

"Cherryblossom adalah penulis _favorite-_ ku. Karangannya memberiku inspirasi saat aku kehilangan ide untuk menciptakan sebuah lagu." Setelah melihat istrinya, mungkin Sasuke dapat menyebutnya si bodoh atau si idiot karena sudah bertingkah aneh di depannya saat itu.

Mulut gadis itu terbuka lebar. Bolanya matanya bisa saja keluar jika tak ada saraf yang mengikatnya, karena mata gadis itu yang juga terbelalak lebar. Tapi Sasuke tak bodoh, dengan sikap istrinya yang sedari tadi bertanya tak jelas dan bersikap aneh setelah ia mengatakan bahwa ia mengidolakan Cherryblossom, wajahnya berubah. Ada ekspresi tak terbaca disana.

Dan setelahnya, "kau... Cherryblossom?" Setelah mendapat anggukan kikuk dari istrinya, Sasuke dengan tak mempedulikan Sakura yang berada disana, tertunduk lemas dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

 _ **Flashback –off**_

Saat ini pria itu sedang menemani istrinya ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan –Mall, untuk melakukan sesi tanda tangan dan foto bersama para penggemar novelnya. Duduk di sebelah seorang pemuda tampan dan _baby face_ membuat pria itu mau tak mau terus mengawasi istrinya.

Cemburu? Tidak adalah kata yang tepat untuk jawaban yang akan Uchiha Sasuke keluarkan. Tapi hati tak pernah berbohong, _teman_! Bahkan Akasuna Sasori –pria tampan berwajah _baby face_ itu dapat merasakan sebuah tatapan tajam entah dari mana.

Mengabaikan perasaannya, Sasori sedikit lebih mendekatkan tempat duduknya dengan tempat duduk Sakura saat wanita itu tengah sibuk memberikan tanda tangan dan senyuman manis untuk para penggemarnya. Oh! Ingin menyiramkan minyak ke bara api, _eh_ Sasori?

Ah, berbicara tentang Sasori. Pemuda itu juga adalah seorang penulis yang baru saja mulai terkenal. Dapat dikatakan bahwa ia memulai debutnya sebagai penulis karena ia sangat mengagumi Sakura. Dan tentu saja, dapat bekerja dibidang yang sama dan dalam satu agensi yang sama, semakin mempermudah akses pemuda irit wajah itu mendekati Sakura. Ada yang mencoba merebut istrimu, Sasuke!

"Cherry- _san_ , apa setelah ini kau akan ikut merayakan keberhasilan penerbitan karyamu?" Sasori mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura. Wanita itu masih senantiasa tersenyum pada penggemarnya.

"Mungkin aku akan langsung pulang. Memangnya kenapa, Sasori- _san_?" Sasori menatap Sakura lama. Pemuda irit wajah itu tak tahu jika ia sudah banyak menumpahkan minyak pada bara api. Lihatlah Sasuke yang semakin mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Bahkan para gadis yang sedari tadi duduk di sekitarnya hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya, mulai bergerak mundur akibat takut terkena serangan mematikan dari pria tampan itu.

"Aku ingin mengajak Cherry- _san_ makan malam berdua setelah pesta perayaan keberhasilanmu." Sasori berujar malu-malu. Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali tanda terkejut. Bahkan para penggemarnya bisa mendengar ajakan kencan Sasori, karena beberapa di antara mereka menggoda Sasori dan beberapa di antaranya lagi mendorong Sakura agar menerima ajakan Sasori.

Oh, tentu saja berita tentang pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura ini tak sampai terdengar oleh publik. Hanya pimpinan Sakura sajalah yang mengetahui berita pernihakan mereka. Dan tentu saja, karena kerahasiaan itu membuat staf dan bahkan penggemar Sakura tak tahu bahwa wanita itu sudah tak lagi menyandang marganya sendiri.

Terus saja didesak oleh para penggemarnya, Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk. Sasori menatapnya penuh harap dengan wajah yang dibuat sememelas mungkin. Melihat pemandangan yang tak jauh di depannya, membuatnya semakin terbakar. Sasuke tak lagi dapat membendung kesabarannya. 'Sudah cukup!' Pikirnya.

Saat wanita itu hendak menolak ajakan Sasori, tangan besar yang selama sebulan ini selalu mengganggam tangannya, menariknya hingga wanita itu sontak terkejut dan berdiri mengikuti pria itu. Namun tak lama hingga pria itu berhenti saat mendengar teriakan Sasori dan para penggemar istrinya.

"Hei, kau!" Suara Sasori terdengar. Sakura ikut berhenti saat pria yang menariknya berhenti. Wanita itu menatap heran suaminya. "Kenapa kau membawa Haruno- _san_ pergi?! Siapa kau?!" Bahkan pemuda irit wajah itu tak lagi memanggil wanita _ **nya**_ dengan nama penanya.

"Haruno, hn?" Sasuke mendengus. Pria itu terkekeh kecil. Ia merasa bodoh. Ya, bodoh karena baru menyadari perasaannya di saat seperti ini. Ia mencintai istrinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Ia semakin tertawa mendengar suara wanita _ **nya**_ memanggil namanya dengan nada bingung yang tak disembunyikan. Pria itu berbalik menatap Sakura sejenak, lalu menatap Sasori yang masih berdiri di balik meja panjang di depan sana.

Dengan sekali tarikan kuat, wanita itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura sungguh bingung atas sikap Sasuke saat ini. 'Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ memelukku di depan umum?' Batinnya panik.

"Jangan mengganggunya lagi, merah. Dia tidak lagi Haruno sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Dia adalah Uchiha. Uchiha Sakura!" Ucapnya mantap. Dan saat suara keterkejutan para penggemarnya terdengar, sepasang suami istri itu tak lagi berada disana.

 _ **Owari**_ **!**

 **A/N :**

 **Yo,** _ **minna**_ **! Saya balik dengan cerita OS gak jelas seperti ini~ Eleeeh /pundung/**

 **BTW, apa kabar? Udah pada selesai ujian kan? Hohohohoho~ Sebenernya niat lanjutin ff yang lain, tapi ide lagi banyak-banyaknya! Bahkan mereka keluar udah kayak kembang api yang meledak bersamaan! Gak tau mau milih yang mana! /Eh?**

 **BTW, gimana cerita ini? Maaf ya, malah buat cerita lain! Tapi gak tau kenapa kepengen buat cerita begini.. Oh iya, maap juga kalo judul sama ceritanya agak kurang nyambung :') Sebenernya dapat ide ini karna waktu itu pernah lagi tiduran gak ada kerjaan bareng sohib, tiba2 saya bilang, 'pengen deh punya suami komposer' soalnya waktu itu kebetulan lagi dengerin musiknya abang** _ **Adrian Von Ziegler**_ **/ceritanya ngepromosiin/ lha?/,** **jadi ya gitu deh, BAPER! /u.u/**

 **Oke cukup curcol!**

 _ **Enjoyed! Mind to RnR?**_

 _ **Omake**_!

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_?" Sasuke terus menarik wanita itu hingga parkiran. Tempat dimana mobil pria itu terparkir.

Namun bukannya masuk ke dalam mobil, pria itu dengan sedikit kasar mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga membentur tembok di sebelah mobilnya. "A-ah!" Sakura mengaduh.

Pria itu mengapit tubuh Sakura dengan tubuhnya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala wanita itu. Tak membiarkan ia kabur. Sakura memandang Sasuke sedikit takut. Namun pria itu masih tak menatapnya. Masih setia menunduk. "Sasuke- _kun_?" Kembali Sakura memberanikan dirinya memanggil nama pria itu.

Sakura kembali dirundung rasa takut saat Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya. Tatapan pria itu sedikit lebih tajam dari biasanya. Suaminya marah. Ya, ia tahu itu! Namun di detik berikutnya, Sakura terkejut. Tidak, bukan karena pria itu melakukan sesuatu yang menyeramkan atau membuatnya semakin takut. Tetapi karena tatapannya tak lagi setajam sebelumnya, karena tatapannya yang melembut, dan tentu juga karena rasa lembut yang ia rasakan di bibirnya sendiri.

Oh, Sasuke mencium Sakura!

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_ , a-apa yang kau..." Sakura terbata saat bibir Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya. Namun wanita itu masih dapat merasakan setak jantungnya dan hangat tubuh pria itu karena ia tak memberikan jarak yang cukup untuk keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Ucapnya mantap. Sakura kembali terkejut. Ia mengedipkan matanya. Ah, semacam kebiasaan saat wanita itu terkejut.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aku tak menerima penolakan, Sakura. Kau istriku, dan aku tahu kau juga jatuh cinta padaku." Wajahnya menampilkan semburat merah tipis. Ditatap sedekat ini oleh suaminya sendiri membuat wajahnya memanas, dan jantungnya yang semakin berdegup kencang. "Jadi malam ini," Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Menatap lekat kedua iris _emerald_ istrinya. Menariknya hingga masuk ke dalam pesona _onyx_ miliknya. Melihat wajah wanita itu semakin memerah, sudutnya bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringaian seksi.

"Ayo lakukan malam pertama kita yang tertunda." Ucapnya. Diiringi suara ambruknya Sakura karena tak tahan dengan godaan seksi suaminya.

Ingat! Kalian masih di parkiran Mall, _hoi_!


End file.
